The Glorious Escape!
Content "To all the men and women who fought in the Paradoxian War"- Ishamel Venables Back cover of the book Part I Chapter I "As the Spanish started to put us on the carriage with some couple of seaman and some royal marines I was sitting with but they cover the sheets so we couldn't see, also we were sent to a prison of war camp" Ishamel said to his General. He said" What happen Ishamel?, what the Spanish have done to you?". "They have done nothing but me and the group plan to do something, this was call the glorious escape". The Year is 1744, The Spanish General Hector Raidgrin was in charge of this prison camp call " La Paradox III" so they were senting british officers, seaman and marines to the camp, with Ishamel and some comrades of his. Later they arrive at the camp and then the Spanish soldiers order them to enter of the huts, then Ishamel grab his bag and see some barb wire everywhere, another man was next to him "Well Ishamel, I wish our Squad Leader was here to help us out to escape", "Aye Peter" Ishamel said. Ishamel stand there and replies "Peter do you think "Big X" escape?" He look as he carry his bag, Peter walk down with him saying "Either way he dead or not for sure". As the guards lock down the gates and stand guard, as Chris and Mark check out the huts, he said "Well, which one will you take?" "well I'll take that.." Mark replies, "No that mine!" Chris said as he climb into his bunk as he lay down there still. As mark puts his things on his bunk and decided to look around in the hut of theirs. Meanwhile Ishmael was looking around the compound but saw a carriage that has supplies in it, he took a peek in it until a Spanish guard came by and said" Hey!, what are you doing by this carriage?" As he look toward Ishamel, he replies "I'm stealing tools!" He notice toward the guard as he puts his coat on and the guard sightly said" For stealing tools cage!!" He grab his jacket as Ishamel said" No no I was joking I wasn't stealing any tools!" He chuckle as the guard let his jacket go, "Ah you're British", "Yes you are Spanish!" He said. "Ah I understand!, why did you join the army?, why fight for your king?", "King? What're you talking about?". The guard said again "In 1739, he decided to stop the taxes and did some uprise for the military", Ishamel gasp for a second and replies back "That a lie, that a lie!", "It's in the history book! I read it! Now! If you steal tools cage!" "Right no tools" said Ishamel. As Ishamel went off and walk around the compound, as Harris Dogood look down underneath the compound and look toward some dirt underneath for some reasons and get up to go inside to puts his things away. As the carriage with fulls of tree, Peter and Chris look at some others prisoners "Chris who are they?" He notice strangely the prisoners as they look toward them, Chris said" Russian prisoners they cut down the trees", "Do they keep them in here? Or do they get shot?" Peter said. Chris stand there for a while and think but said no to Peter, as he pulls out a cigarette and smoke for a while. Peter walks over toward some British seaman and ask them if they could put a show for the dagos, "Hey, Danny, Walter we got a plan can you guys put a show for the dagos?", "Sure!, what will it be?" Danny asked. "choirs?, fighting?" Peter replies "Knuckles eh?" Said Walter, "Yeah that will do, give him the hat!" As Peter walk away toward the prisoners as he stand there, Danny grab the hat and said"Hey that my hat!" "No mate! That mine!" "what the bloody ell is wrong with you? It's mine!" Walter said as he tackle over Danny and gives him a fist punch as Danny does the same to Walter. As Peter gets in the prisoners and puts on a Russia hat and a Russia coat as a disguise. A dago guard came over and told them to break it up as he told the others to return back to their huts. As Jack Macskull was looking over the barb wire as Bob went over to him and said "Hey Jack!, whatcha doing man?" "Shhhhh, listen Bob there a blind spot" "A blind spot?" Bob said. "Yes, a blind spot a perfect spot for me to get out, especially at night the guards won't see me" as jack cross over the line and line up his back against the barb wire while the guards were looking at some other compound, Bob took a step back and stand there for a while as a guard pass by and notice jack, "Hey!" Gunshot came from the dago's rifle as it went toward the dirt in front of Jack. Jack speak in Spanish language to told him cease fire as the guard went over to see him "You fool! You cross the wire!", "What wire?" "This! This mean death it's a warning". Jack notice and nod as he said ok, but the guards took him away toward a hut but inside it was cages. As Ishmael, Danny, Mac, Kilrain and Mark stand in front of their hut looking at the generals post, "Well, what do you think Navy?" Ishamel said, "That officer said this is just the 1st day" Danny said but sightly saw Spanish carriage coming in with cavalry as they pull out a man that Mac knew, "Danny, Mel these dagos don't know who he is", "I'll tell the others" Danny said. "I'll sent Kilrain to tell the old man" as Ishmael was smoking a cigar. As the officer shouted to bring the prisoner toward the general office. Chapter II June 20, 1744 Afternoon, 12:34 PM As the men look at the prisoners, the officer knock on hector as he brings the prisoner in, "Squadron Leader Richard Bartlett is transfer into your custody General Raidgrin", "Si, hace una nota!" (Yes, make a note!), "Si señor" his senior officer said. The man sightly sit down on a comfortable chair and said "We have reasons believe that this prisoner is the most criminal escape leader", "Squaderon Leader Bartlett has been in 2 years in your service and the Paradox don't believe this?" Hector said, "If the criminals are not up to the task, I believe we will take them in our care" as they get up and saluted to hector but one officer said to Bartlett "Squad Leader Bartlett, if you escape and get recaptured you will be shot!". As they leave Hector look up at Bartlett as Richard sigh himself "eliminar aquellas puño de una vez" (remove those cuff at once"), as the guard un-cuff him then he escorted him to the compound while Richard was carrying his bag and his hat but suddenly Eric came up and shake his hand "Hello Richard!" As he smiles at Richard "Hello Eric!, how this place is going?" "well it's new actually but come on! I'll show you around" Eric said. As they walk into hut 104 as he knock the door, Coaleaston replies "Come in!" Richard turn the door knob slightly once he was in and said" Hello Johnny!", "Hello Richard! Nice to see you again!", "Yes I saw Mac, Eric, Danny, William, and all the others" "Well the fella want to put you in the welcome back! But that will be for later!" "Yes sir, when did you get here?" Richard said. "New camp, new guards, the elite! You met the commandant have you?" "Yes I have sir and he look like a mean fella" as Johnny pour some tea in both glass for him and Richard, "So what were the paradox doing with you?", "They wanted to see who help me to get to the border" "Did they give you a rough time?" Coaleaston said, "Doesn't matter who we have here? Mac?, Herny?, James, Danny, William, Connor" said Richard, "Harren, Harris, and Peter" said Coaleaston "Almost the X organizing group!", "Do we still have scroguer with us?" "No, but there one man name Ishmael but other will join your group", "What is he?, Rough? And good to steal?" Richard said. "Mac said he is the best" "Good!" "When will you have the meeting X?" Richard smiles as he took his sip of tea and said" Tonight, around the clock in the librarian room". As Ishmael came in his hut and see Peter, Chris and mark sitting around, as he pour in a glass of whiskey for himself and said "So what do you think?", "Well sir, I think it kinda neat and bloody also" Warhawk said. "Yes, I totally agreed with. Mr. Warhawk Mel" while Peter was going to sleep in his bunk, Kilrain came in and salute to Ishmael saying "Sir, I wish to not disturb you but Mac said meet us in the library room at noon with the others who wishes to escape", "Ah Very well tell him we shall attend!". Kilrain saluted as he walk away, then he said "I'll get us some woods for our fire gents!", "Alright, we'll see you later Mel!" Chris said. As Ishmael was walking down the hallway as he knock in the other room, William said"Come on in!" He said while playing cards with Danny, jack, and Dave "Hey fellas!, how are you all?", "We are quite fine Mel, how's your boys doing?" "They are alright, some of them are just scared but we will handle it together". As the guards pound the window and order the men to close the window, as he shout out at Ishmael "Cierre para arriba! Cierre para arriba!" (close up, close up!) "Huh?" Ishamel said. "Cierre para arriba!" Guard replies. "Me hablo Inglés" "Cierre para arriba!" He nods as he close the window then the guard shut it hard, he whistles while he was picking up many woods for his room and his mates. Then later he comes in but he quite see Chris and Peter standing and see a man in a sleeping uniform and Chris said" Who the bloody hell are you?", "Oh!, name Nicholas Hilts at your service", "Venables at your service, this is Chris warhawk and here is Lieutenant Plankwrecker" Mel said. As he sits down with glass of milk for himself and he begin to play chess with Peter, "Hilts what do you here?", "Hmmm?, oh I was a farmer born in Irish as a lad decided to join up arms as a seaman got sunk terribly sunk til then dagos captured me" Hilts said. "No I mean what do you here?", "Oh!, I'm the forger". June 21, 1744 12:30 AM "Gentlemen!, according to these dagos here including the high commander said" Gentlemen, no doubt you've heard the immortal words of our new commandant: devote your energies to things other than escape, and sit out the war as comfortably as possible." "Ha!" Segwick said. As Mel look at Sedgwick while he was smoking again as Richard said "Well, that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to devote our energies to sports and gardening, all the cultural pursuits as far as they're concerned. In fact, we're going to put the goons to sleep. Meanwhile, we dig. Now, even a superficial look at the compound shows us that Huts 104 and 5 are closest to the woods. The first tunnel goes out from 105, directly east under the vorlager, the cooler, and the wire." As William replies "But that's over three hundred feet, Richard!", "Dennis did you make a survey?" "Only a temporary one, sir. I make it just over three hundred and thirty-five feet." Dennis said. "Let me know when you've got an exact one. Willie, Peter and Danny, this time we'll dig straight down thirty feet before we go horizontal. That'll rule out any question of sound detection or probing." Peter said"All right, Richard. But did you say "the first tunnel"? "I did. There will be three. We'll call them Tom, Dick, and Harry. Tom, as I said, goes out directly east from 104. Dick goes north from the kitchen, and Harry goes out parallel to Tom from 105. If the goons find one, we'll move into the other." Richard said. Mac sits there silently til he said "How many men do you plan to take out, Richard", "Two Hundred and Fifty". As the whole group turn their head and look straightly at him. Richard puts his hat on and tells them "There will be no half-measures this time, gentlemen. There will be identification papers and documents for everyone. And Griff, we'll need outfits for the lot.", "Two hundred and fifty?", Richard said. More is coming! Category:Venables & Wellington Entertainment Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories